


28th Kinktober - Swallowing

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Depression, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Edge helps him, Entirely consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, NSFW, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sans is disassociating, Smut, Swallowing, sans has depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Comic has been feeling down in the dumps for some reason but fortunately Edge has an idea what will cheer his small lover up.





	28th Kinktober - Swallowing

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is entirely consensual. They have a magical soulbond and if Edge would have felt a single anxious thought directed at the activity he would have stopped immediately.
> 
> I'm a bit behind on Kinktober... I'll probably be done in November...  
> I hope you'll enjoy it, you sinners! ^^  
> Four minutes too late for the 28th... ._.

Comic let out a sigh as he sunk further into the couch cushions despite his body being unbearably tense. His eye sockets were completely empty, void of the normal pips of light showing his pupils. He stared at the TV emptily. What was most concerning was that the TV was turned off and the short skeleton still did as if watching it. He glanced to his right as the couch dipped a little. Edge sat down next to him, looking really worried, a frown pulling down his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Edge asked hesitantly. Comic looked at him with blank eye sockets for a few seconds, blinking twice before shaking his head in response, looking back at the TV. The taller skeleton could easily see that his poor lover was disassociating again though he seemed to not have any idea what he was doing.

"How are you feeling?" Edge inquired, his voice a bit quieter than normal. The shorter skeleton blinked, trying to process the question.

"numb..." Comic answered after roughly a minute, his voice sounding, true to his words, completely numb and emotionless. Edge frowned as his suspicions were proven correct and slid off the couch, kneeling in front of the shorter skeleton.

"I am going to suck you off." Edge announced, a bright red glow lighting up his cheek bones, and pulled down his lover's shorts slowly, exposing the other's pelvis to the air.

"not feeling it..." Comic murmured, letting out a long sigh. Edge ignored the shorter skeleton, knowing his lover long enough to know that he wasn't going to accept any help in the state he was currently in. He caressed the shorter's pelvis gently, rubbing small circles into the bone. Comic squirmed slightly, a breathy moan forcing its way out his throat, confirming Edge's suspicions that the shorter wanted this. Had he not wanted this he would have pushed him away or panicked but the shorter stayed still, his cheek bones flushing a bit. The tall skeleton massaged his lover's illiac crests, smiling when he saw blue magic gathering almost instantaneously. He gave the shorter's tail bone a firm stroke, Comic's member materialising instantly as the short skeleton let out a low moan, his body relaxing a bit as some pent up magic was spent. The remarkably big shaft was already half-hard, betraying his arousal. The short skeleton let out a low, throaty moan, his cheek bones flushing a bit, as his dick was grabbed roughly, just as he liked it. Edge looked up at him, waiting patiently for the other to give him permission.

"g-go.." Comic murmured, his eye lights tiny but still visible which was extremely important. Edge gave him a small, barely there nod as he received the consent before curling his tongue around the thick blue shaft, drawing it into his mouth. The short skeleton let his skull fall back onto the couch cushions, letting out a low moan. He bucked his hips unconsciously, thrusting a bit into the taller's mouth. Edge hummed, the vibrations of his newly summoned throat making the other moan lowly. He pulled back a bit, curling his tongue around the shorter's member until only the head of it remained in his mouth. The tall skeleton sucked at the top, running his tongue up the slit.

"ah-nhh~!" Comic moaned, his toes curling in pleasure, his eye lights glowing a bit brighter, dilating even further, hazy around the edges. His lover started bobbing his head slowly, drawing small moans from him. He placed a hand on top of Edge's skull, not to take over control or anything but to caress the taller's skull encouragingly, letting out another soft moan. He could feel his orgasm approach hard and fast. His member twitched in his lover's mouth and their eye lights met, Edge speeding up when he saw the utter desperation in Comic's eyes. The shorter came with a shout of his lover's name, bucking his hips, burying his member in his lover's mouth, filling the taller's mouth with his cum. Edge struggled to swallow everything, coughing a bit as the shorter hurriedly pulled out, leaning down to check if he had hurt his partner.

"s-shit. are you o-okay?" Comic asked, his voice shaky from the pleasant exhaustion that spread over his body, relaxing him completely. Edge let out a cough, looking up at him with dazed eye lights, one hand in his soaked pants, his breaths coming in ragged gasps.

"F-fine." He murmured, pulling his phalanges out of his soaked pussy, licking them sensually. Comic let out a small groan and pulled his lover onto the couch, hugging him close.

"thank you..." He whispered, pressing a kiss to his lover's cheek bone. Edge smiled at him, winking.

"Always." He promised.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter please leave a Kudos and a comment (I don't bite ^^ and also I love comments).
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
